Seeing Things-The Sequel
by arwenforlife
Summary: This is an attempt at a sequel to the story Seeing Things. I want to show or rather give an idea of what happened in the lives of the main characters,mostly Arthur and Gwen's after Morganna's betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an attempt at a Sequel to 'Seeing Things' I felt I needed to show what happened afterwards in the lives of the main characters. It will probably be about three chapters only. Here goes…**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

When Arthur opened Gwen's door, and Merlin saw the murderous look on his master's handsome face, he almost dropped the basket and ran.

Nervously, he smiled and lifted the basket between the two of them and said.

"Today has been a very hard and emotional day for all of us, especially you and Gwen.

The two of you have already been deprived of quality time, so I thought I should bring you both something to eat, that way you won't have to return to the castle until you are ready, and Gwen won't have to worry about cooking."

Whatever Arthur was going to say or do, vanished from his mind completely, because he wasn't expecting to be floored by his bumbling manservant that way. He took the basket and smiled appreciatively, just before he murmured,

"Thank you Merlin."

A cheeky smile appeared on Merlin's handsome face.

"So, seeing as you might be detained tonight and possibly early in the morning, am I to assume I have the night off and the day off tomorrow?"

The look on Arthur's face caused him to step back. He looked fit to strangle Merlin.

On hearing his beloved in the background clearing her throat audibly, Arthur smiled, catching Merlin by surprise, when he heard him say,

"Sure Merlin, you can have the rest of the night off, and tomorrow as well." Smiling cheekily, Merlin said,

"Thank you Arthur. Give Gwen my regards, and I hope you two have a peaceful night." Turning away, he mumbled under his breath,

"Although, with you snoring, I don't…" he was cut off by an apple connecting with the back of his head.

He turned to face Arthur and was met with a stony expression. Rubbing the back of his head he distanced himself further, and shouted,

"You…you prat."

Arthur closed the door on Merlin's rant and locked it.

He turned with a smirk on his face, and met Gwen shaking her head and smiling. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"The two of you are really big kids. You are the brother Merlin never had and vice versa," she said.

A brief flash of sadness clouded Arthur's features, and just as quickly, it disappeared and was replaced by a loving smile.

"This was very thoughtful…I wonder who gave him the idea, because I can't imagine him coming up with this all on his own," he said cheekily.

Gwen went up to him as he stood inspecting the contents of the basket, and wrapped her arms around his middle from behind.

"Oh Arthur, you are so naughty. This was a very nice thing that Merlin did, and we should be thankful. He is our dearest friend and he has always wished the best for us," she said, her head resting on his back.

Arthur turned in her arms and took in her lovely face.

"You are an angel Guinevere. There is not one bad bone in your beautiful body. You make me a better man, a better human being, and I'll be a better king with you by my side.

Yes, I have to admit, Merlin is our dearest friend, and at times…when it looked as though things wouldn't or couldn't work out for us…he remained steadfast in his beliefs.

He was the first person that I admitted my feelings for you to, actually he drew it out of me, back then, when he and I decided to rescue you from Hengist's lair. I do care about him.

One day, I'm going to do what I can to show him that I appreciate his loyalty and his…friendship," he finished grudgingly. Gwen rose up on her toes, and planted a sweet lingering kiss on his lips.

"Thank you my love. I know you will do right by Merlin. Let's eat," she said happily.

At that, they took the basket and retreated to the bed, where they ate and chatted about anything and everything, but mostly about their plans for the future.

* * *

 _Three months later…_

* * *

Gwen had decided to take up Uther's offer and move into the castle. So about two weeks after what had taken place, she moved in.

At first she felt strange and awkward around him, but with Arthur constantly by her side, she began to relax and get used to castle life.

One of the first things the King did was to elevate her status to that of a Lady, and offer her a small parcel of land, as a way of saying sorry.

Gwen, being the humble contented person she was, wanted to decline his offer, but Arthur pulled her aside, and told her she deserved it and more, and the King would be offended if she didn't accept it.

She eventually accepted everything, and now she was staying in Morganna's old room, which was completely re-arranged and made over, to suit her.

He afforded her a maid servant to attend to her needs, and above everything, she was now living a few doors away from Arthur.

There were initial ramblings from some of the nobility, but after a while, it died down to a murmur, as they saw how deeply in love she and Arthur were.

* * *

As time went by, Uther began to withdraw into himself.

Morganna's betrayal had finally sunk in and he took it hard.

He spoke to Arthur, telling him, that if Morganna had come to him, and revealed she had magic, he would not have liked it, but he would have accepted it. He also told him, that he would have done everything in his power to learn about her gift of magic, and search out others like her, using Gaius, with the intention of one day lifting the ban on magic.

For her.

Finally, he told Arthur, that when he becomes King, take a serious look at magic, and see if it can be used for good, or to play a greater role in protecting Camelot and it's citizens.

"I was a fool Arthur.

I had one bad encounter with magic and I let that destroy my trust in it. I urge you, do not make the same mistakes as I did, with regards to magic. I wish…but it's too late now, she's gone," he said.

With that he retreated to himself, and stood looking out over Camelot, watching the people go about their daily lives.

* * *

 _Five months later…_

* * *

Arthur was nervous.

For the first time in his life, his nerves were actually getting the better of him.

He and Merlin were in his chambers going through his entire wardrobe, trying to find the perfect outfit for his date with Gwen that night.

Everything looked wrong or fitted wrong, and Merlin was beginning to get upset.

At last Merlin couldn't take it anymore, and decided to pick out what he thought the Prince should wear. He placed the items aside from the huge pile on the bed, and started to put the others back where they came from.

"What are you doing Merlin?" Arthur asked in an annoyed tone. Merlin continued at a brisk pace as he answered,

"I've taken the liberty of picking out something for you to wear tonight, and as you can see, I'm replacing the items I took out from the wardrobe."

Arthur looked at the clothes that his manservant had picked out for him, and just as he was about to complain, Merlin said,

"Gwen likes to see you in either a red or white tunic, and…I've seen the way… she looks at you…when you…um…wear those particular pants."

They both blushed as Arthur's eyes flew to him and then back to the clothes.

"How do you know what Guinevere likes on me…then again…I don't think I really want you to answer that.

I'll just go with these, because I have too much to worry about as it is," he said.

Merlin looked up from his task and took in his master and friend's actions. He was pacing up and down, and every few seconds, he was running his hand through his blonde hair, making it stand on end, every which way.

He could see that he was worried, and his nerves were fraying.

"Relax Arthur. Gwen loves you.

You have nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine, I can feel it," he said comfortingly.

Arthur stopped his pacing at Merlin's words, and nodded his head in the affirmative. He replied,

"Yes you are right. I know she loves me and I certainly love her.

I don't know what I'm so worried about.

We need to go over the plans for tonight. I want everything to be perfect."

* * *

 _That night…_

* * *

Gwen was in her chambers getting ready to go to dinner with Arthur.

He had generously offered to pay for any amount of new dresses she desired to have made, to reflect her rise in status.

She had placed an order for three with a local seamstress, and acquired enough fabric to make another three herself, seeing as she was also a seamstress.

Arthur wasn't exactly pleased to hear that, but he acquiesced when she told him, she had nothing to do, apart from taking lessons with Geoffrey on the history of the five Kingdoms and Camelot's lineage.

Tonight, she decided to wear a short sleeved peach and white dress, which enhanced her tiny waist and curvy body. It was embellished with small glittering gems around the bust area, and cut low at the front, showing her perfect cleavage.

Between her and her maidservant, they had tamed her wild curls, by arranging some at the top in a modest bun, and the rest to hang loosely down her back, with a few dangling here and there around her lovely face.

* * *

When the knock came, a bout of apprehension set in, and she nervously called out,

"Come." Merlin entered with a huge smile on his handsome face.

"Wow! You look lovely Gwen. I think Arthur is going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself tonight," he said honestly.

Gwen blushed at Merlin's comments, and she replied,

"Thank you Merlin." He held out his hand then and said to her,

"You are more than welcome. Now come, Arthur sent me to escort you to his chambers. Let's go before he gets any ideas. I happen to like living."

At that, Gwen giggled and accepted Merlin's hand as he escorted her to the Prince's door.

* * *

They arrived shortly thereafter, and Merlin knocked on the door to alert Arthur that they were there.

He presently came, and opened the door to his smiling manservant and his beloved Gwen. He was struck speechless for a few seconds, as he eyed her from head to toe.

"Guinevere, you look absolutely…" Once again Merlin smiled cheekily and finished his master's sentence,

"Gorgeous. I think he's trying to say you look gorgeous Gwen," he said. Gwen blushed again and smiled shyly.

"Thank you Merlin, that will be all," Arthur said as he dismissed Merlin for the night.

"Have a good night you two, and Gwen, don't forget what I told you before," he said smiling.

Gwen ducked her head as heat flooded her face.

Arthur looked at his manservant's cheeky face curiously, and pasted an annoyed look on his handsome features, as he closed the door firmly in his face, locking it.

* * *

Once inside, Arthur took Gwen in his muscular arms, and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

They parted breathless, staring at each other, and after a while, he seated her at the table and proceeded to sit directly in front of her.

Gwen took the opportunity to look around then, and noticed how nice the room was decorated.

There were a few extra candles, lighted around the room, a fire was going, adding warmth to the room, and Arthur's table, the one they were currently having dinner on, had a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers, all of her favourites, placed in the middle between to very tall candles.

"This is nice Arthur," she said softly. Arthur smiled and replied,

"I'm glad you like it. Merlin deserves some credit. He is responsible for the candle lighting, but the flowers were my idea. I also picked them myself."

Gwen smiled at her beloved.

She stood from her chair, and leaned in, to place a sweet kiss on his cheek first, before kissing his lips softly.

"That was very thoughtful and very sweet of you. How did you find the time, with training and you know…running things?" she asked.

Arthur hesitated for a beat before answering.

His thoughts had actually drifted to his ailing father, and the pressure of taking over as Regent, since his father became incapable of ruling.

"It took me a few hours this morning.

I rose early with the intention of inspecting the guards on patrol, and after doing that, I decided to ride out on my own for a while. Whilst I was riding, I came across a meadow with the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen, and I instantly thought about you, so…I picked them.

When I arrived back at the castle, Merlin was fussing like a mother hen, and a few of my knights were mounted and ready to look for me, at Merlin's word, after being told by the guard patrol, that they had seen me go off alone.

Needless to say, I brought the flowers in, washed them off with water, and arranged them the way they are now," he shyly finished.

Gwen reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, as she said,

"Well they are simply beautiful, and I appreciate the wonderful effort you made, just for me. Thank you Arthur."

A bright smile lit up his handsome face and Gwen couldn't help but to smile in return. He said, "You are welcome my love."

* * *

Dinner continued, and they chatted about many things, including Morganna.

"Sometimes I miss her, the old Morganna.

The one who took what little food she could find, and gave me to distribute to the people of Camelot, during that unicorn incident. People were starving, even her, but in that instance, she placed the citizens' needs before her own, and as I looked at her, I told myself she would make a fine Queen one day.

I never thought that things would have turned out this way, and I hate to admit, but it's best that she has gone.

I forgive her, but I will never forget what she has done," Gwen stated.

Arthur placed his cutlery beside his plate, and took Gwen's hand in his, threading their fingers together.

"We still have some things to be thankful for.

The fact that we can openly declare our love for each other, that we are now within arm's reach of each other, that we are still here, alive, happy and growing stronger together everyday, to name a few, gives us much to be thankful for.

I too wished that things were different where Morganna is concerned, but she and she alone is responsible for her actions and what happened.

I loved her like a sister.

She was treated as though she was the Queen of Camelot, and sometimes…I truly believed that father treated her better than me. I would have done anything for her…and you…you were her comfort, her best friend and confidante…who was always there when she needed you…look at the way she has repaid you…for a throne that neither you nor I desire.

That is something I just can't understand Guinevere.

When it first happened, many nights I found myself lying in bed, thinking for hours on end, why or what made her behaved the way she did, and I just can't decipher it. It's best that she's gone. I admitted that a long time ago.

Now, no more talk of Morganna. Let's talk about us," he finished with a smile and his hand outstretched.

* * *

Gwen was glad for the change in topic.

She placed her small hand in his, and allowed him to lead her from the table.

He brought her to a chaise, which was opposite his bed and facing the fire, with a plush rug in front of it. He seated her and sat next to her, still holding her hand.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying their time together, and in an impulse move, he kissed her.

The kiss wasn't hungry nor was it hurried.

It was a telling kiss, one that spoke of a love which was fought hard for, and won. It spoke of two hearts that were destined to be united since time begun, and of the bond between two lovers, that will never be broken. Finally, it spoke of a deep and legendary love that will never grow old, because people from all walks of life, in their generation and the next, will continue to speak about it, long after they are gone.

* * *

Arthur broke the kiss after a few minutes and rested his head on hers.

He slid to the ground in front of her, much to her surprise, and pecked her lips softly. He took both of her small hands in his, and looking deeply into her brown eyes, he said,

"This year has been challenging, and it's not quite over yet, but I have to say, the last eight months have been wonderful.

I'm the happiest I've ever been and that is due to you.

I've enjoyed every aspect of our relationship even when things didn't seem to be going our way. I have loved you for so long, that it's hard for me to remember a time when I didn't.

I love you Guinevere, so much, and I love everything about you.

My life has been forever changed for the better because of you, your unwavering faith in me and your endless love for me. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife and equal?"

* * *

Gwen was speechless.

Tears formed in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

In her head, she has heard everything that Arthur has said to her, but she couldn't believe it.

After a few seconds, she looked at his face, seeing tears in his dazzling blue eyes, and as his words sunk in, she realized he was waiting for an answer.

She threw herself into his arms, and wrapped her hands around his neck as she sobbed quietly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked tentatively. She pulled back slightly and smiled as she answered,

"Yes, I'm sorry. Yes." At that Arthur released the breath he was holding and hugged her tightly.

"You've made me the happiest man in all of the Five Kingdoms, Guinevere," he said happily.

Gwen felt as though her heart would burst from all of the excitement she was currently feeling.

"Oh Arthur, I'm so happy. I can't believe this is happening. I never thought…I always felt as though I was living with my head in the clouds…"

She was cut off by Arthur's warm lips on hers in a scorching kiss.

He lost himself in the kiss, as he explored every inch of her mouth. She groaned, and held him tighter, but before long, they were both on the rug, with her on top of him, kissing him passionately.

After a few minutes, he rolled them, so that he was now on top, kissing her hungrily.

She shifted her legs, allowing him to slide easily between them, as the kiss grew hungrier.

His body had long since reacted and he ground his hips into her, as he continued his sweet torture on her mouth.

He started to kiss his way along her cheeks and jaw-line, dropping lower, until he reached her neck.

She brought his hand to her soft breast, and squeezed it gently, showing him exactly what she wanted him to do. Arthur moaned, as he tenderly squeezed and kneaded her breast.

"Oh…my…God…Guinevere! Soft so soft."

He began to trail kisses all across her collar bone and chest, heading towards her breasts, and she arched her back in anticipation.

* * *

Gwen's body was on fire.

She felt Arthur kissed the tops of her breasts, and she wanted to offer him more.

In a bold move, she moved his hand to the top of the dress, indicating for him to pull it down.

Arthur's two eyes flew to hers, asking the silent question, and she nodded yes. He didn't wait. In a flash, her two beautiful breasts were exposed to him, as his eyes darkened and remained glued to them.

He moved almost reverently, and started placing kisses all over them, as though he wasn't sure which he should pay attention to first. He soon got over that, and took a hard nipple into his warm mouth, sucking it greedily.

"Oh Arthur," she cried out, arching her back, and it fueled his actions as he worshiped both breasts equally.

* * *

Gwen was in heaven.

She ran her hand through his silky blonde hair and held his head in place, as he suckled her hungrily.

Her body was awash with desire, and in that moment, she wanted Arthur more than anything.

She gasped as his hard member stabbed her in the thigh, and she instinctively reached for it with her free hand. She began to rub and stroke it gently, bringing forth sweet noises from his lips, and the moment she squeezed it firmly, he tore his lips away from her breasts, saying,

"God Guinevere. I want you…so much…it hurts." Just then, Gwen brought his lips to hers, and mumbled against them,

"I want you too Arthur."

After that, there was no hesitation.

She helped Arthur to take his tunic off, and he helped her to unlace her dress at the back, whilst placing gentle kisses on every inch of exposed skin.

He had just reached the last eyelet on her dress, when they heard a knock. They both froze and looked towards the door.

A series of knocks followed thereafter, and Arthur's handsome face became stony.

"Who is it?" he called angrily.

* * *

Merlin was glad to have the night off.

It was a rare thing, and he decided to spend part of it reading up on a few spells, in the books that Gaius had given him.

Gaius as usual, was with the King, Uther.

He would normally spend a few hours each night before he went to bed with the ailing King, talking to him and encouraging him to eat and take his medicine.

Although the King was of sound mind, his body continued to deteriorate, due to lack of eating and lack of exercise. He no longer took part in council meetings, or ruling the Kingdom as he should and he showed very little interest in anything or anyone else, except for Arthur.

* * *

Merlin was roused from his reading, by one of the King's personal guards calling for him.

He placed his book under the loose floor boards of his room, hiding it, and went to the door.

"You must come. The physician has sent for you," the guard said.

At that, Merlin set out behind him and headed to the King's chambers.

On arriving, the room was quiet, and the guard ushered him in.

He saw Gaius sitting quietly with his hand on the King's shoulder, and the King lying very still, with his eyes closed.

"Gaius," he whispered shout.

"Is he…" he said, leaving the words hanging. Gaius stood and walked over to his ward, pulling him away from the bed.

"I'm afraid he hasn't got much longer Merlin.

We need to alert Arthur and have him come to say his goodbyes.

I don't want the guard to do it, it seems impersonal…you are his friend, he will more accept it from you," he gravely said.

Merlin looked at the King again, and turned his eyes to Gaius.

"Isn't there anything that can be done, other than medicinal?" he asked quietly.

Gaius understood exactly what Merlin was asking him, and secretly wished that they could use magic to heal the King, but he also knew it wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry Merlin, but his time has come. There isn't anything, not even magic…can stop what's about to happen.

Go, bring Arthur, and Gwen. He will need all of us, but especially her," he said softly.

* * *

 **I hope it was good enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual, thank you to those who took the time to read and review, also to** Lya200 **for adding this to her list of favourite stories and for deciding to follow.**

 **There'll be just one more instalment after this, so here goes….**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Merlin rushed from the King's chambers, and headed to Arthur's.

He wasn't looking forward to disturbing Arthur and Gwen, neither was he looking forward to bearing such news. He knew Arthur loved Uther, despite whatever has passed between the two of them, and this will hurt him.

He was glad that at least his and Gwen's relationship was out in the open and if all went well at their dinner, they were now engaged to be married.

This, he thought as he made his way there, was something positive and worth holding onto in the coming days when Arthur would be at his lowest.

He knew Gwen was more than capable to comfort Arthur, and he trusted in their love for each other, to see them through the difficult times that were ahead of them. He resolved to be there for not only his master and friend, but for the both of them.

His thoughts drifted to his gift of magic, and his heart clenched.

As he neared Arthur's door, he mumbled to himself, saying,

"I need to tell Arthur that I have magic. I can't keep it from him any longer."

* * *

He reached the door, and knocked tentatively.

On hearing no answer, he knocked again, slightly louder, and more frequent. Arthur's angry voice reached him then, asking,

"Who is it?" and he replied,

"Merlin. I need to speak to you Arthur. It's urgent."

He stood away from the door, and waited for his master to open it, as he braced himself for the tirade, that was sure to follow.

* * *

Arthur was livid.

He helped Gwen to lace her dress back up, and she helped him to put his shirt back on. She used her hands to smooth his hair down, and then to right her clothes, to the tune of her thumping heart.

"Just a minute," Arthur said, and Gwen looked at him apologetically.

She walked to the table, poured a goblet of water and handed it to him with a sweet peck on his lips.

After a few minutes, Arthur, feeling that his body had returned to normal, looked down at the front of his pants for confirmation, and headed to the door. He quietly opened it, and stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"This had better be urgent Merlin," he said icily.

Poor Merlin, he was used to Arthur being upset with him, and he knew this night was supposed to be special for him and Gwen, so when he heard Arthur's tone, he knew he had interrupted a special moment.

"I'm sorry Arthur. You know I would never interrupt unless it was important.

Gaius summoned me earlier, and asked me to bring you and Gwen to your father's chambers," he said quietly, not wanting to divulge anything more.

"What's wrong? Is it my father? You need to tell me Merlin," Arthur anxiously said. Merlin shuffled from one foot to the other nervously, before he answered.

"Gaius doesn't think he has much longer to…" He was cut off by Arthur saying,

"Thank you Merlin. Guinevere we have to go."

With that, he reached for her, taking her hand in a tight grip, and moving swiftly towards his father's chambers, with Merlin in tow.

* * *

They reached Uther's chambers in record time.

Merlin hung back close to the door, and stood with his head bowed.

Gwen slowed her steps, causing Arthur to look at her in a questioning manner. She used her free hand to cup his cheek whilst caressing it, as she softly told him.

"You have to say goodbye to your father alone love.

I know it's hard, but I'll be right here behind you. This time is meant for you, afterwards, if I can, I will say my farewell to the King."

Arthur looked confused and he wanted to protest, because he didn't think that he could face it alone.

Gwen kept eye contact with him as she thought to herself,

 _'He's afraid, but this is something he has to do on his own.'_ She kissed him softly and whispered to him,

"You can do it love. Go on, I'll be right here. Just look back anytime you feel to, and you will see me. I love you Arthur."

At that, he drew her to him in a tight hug, and she could feel his body shaking at the prospect of facing his father in his current state, for what might be the last time.

He moved away from her, almost robotic in his actions, and went to his father's bedside.

* * *

Gaius watched the exchange between Arthur and Gwen from the other side of the bed.

He felt pleased within his heart, and he knew without a doubt, that the future of Camelot was in good hands, even as it's current King lay dying.

He walked over to Arthur, patted him on the back, and told him,

"Sire, you can speak to your father whenever you want to. He can hear you, but I'm not sure if he will be able to respond.

I'm sorry to have to tell you, but he won't make it through the night. He has taken a turn for the worst, and there is nothing that can be done for him. Be strong, and know that the whole of Camelot is with you."

Arthur took Gaius at his words and replied,

"Thank you Gaius.

Thank you for everything that you have done for him…and for me.

You are truly a loyal friend, even to the very end."

At that, Gaius bowed his head and moved to join Merlin.

* * *

Arthur felt as though he didn't have the strength to stand on his own two feet. He bent gingerly over his father's prone state and started speaking quietly to him.

"Father, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to tell you some things.

First of all, I want to thank you for everything that you have ever done for me.

Thank you for loving me and giving me a chance to follow my heart. Thank you for making amends with Guinevere, and also giving her the chance to show that she can be an equal among those of a higher status.

Tonight was supposed to be the happiest night of my life, because I've asked the woman that I love more than anything in this world, to marry me, and she said yes.

I wanted to be able to share that joy with you in the morning, but it seems as though fate will have its way, whenever it should so choose.

I had hoped that you would be around to see me take Guinevere as my bride, and one day, introduce you to your first grandchild, but I know now I will never get the chance to do that.

However, I know that you will always be with me in my heart.

I love you father, and I always will.

If you happen to see my mother…tell her…that even though, I didn't get the chance to meet her…I love her," he solemnly said.

At that, his shoulders shook, as he started to sob quietly, and just when he thought he couldn't face it any longer, he heard his father's voice weakly saying to him.

"Arthur…my son. I want you know…that I'm proud of you. There was never a time…that I wasn't proud of you.

You are going to be a great King, and I'm happy…very happy…that you will have such…such a wise and wonderful Queen beside you.

Take care of Gwen, and of yourself son…I love you Arthur, and remember this, Merlin is no fool. He is one of your greatest assets, along with Gwen. Keep them close.

I think your mother is calling me, can you hear her?"

With that, the King mumbled a string of words, which ended sounding like,

"Coming Ygraine," just before he closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

During the time that Arthur was saying goodbye to his father, Gwen stood at an appropriate distance behind him, watching him carefully.

Her heart broke, when she saw his shoulders shake, indicating that he was crying, and she longed to be with him, but she knew she couldn't.

She reluctantly stood her ground and waited for her chance to join him, if he so desired.

Just then, she saw him look back at her, and the sadness in his blue eyes floored her.

He pleaded with his eyes for her to come to him, and she rushed to him, holding him as he sobbed his heart out. In between his crying, she heard him say to her,

"He's gone Guinevere. My father is gone."

At that, Gwen did the only thing she could do. She held him tightly to her, rubbing his back and his head tenderly, as she silently cried for him.

* * *

The moment Gaius realized the King had died, he quietly went over to the body, checking for any signs of life, as was expected, but more as a matter of formality, and for the records of Camelot.

He then went to Arthur and quietly expressed his condolences to him, just before he caught Merlin's eye, indicating that they should leave. They closed the door on the young couple, and with heavy hearts, they retreated to their chambers.

* * *

Gwen stood with Arthur in her arms, allowing him to cry and grieve for his father.

She cursed her height in that moment, because he was practically bent over her petite form, as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Spying a chaise close to the window, she decided to walk him over to it. She sat on one end and patted her lap for him to lay and place his head on.

He willingly did as she conveyed to him, curling himself in a ball, with his head on her lap, and her hands immediately went to his soft hair, as she gently massaged his scalp, relaxing him gradually.

* * *

 _A few hours later and closer to dawn…_

* * *

Arthur had finally calmed enough to send for Gaius, seeking counsel on what he had to do next.

Gaius took on the responsibility of dealing with the announcement, and alerting Geoffrey, the court's record keeper/librarian, about the King's death.

Geoffrey who was well versed in these matters, assured Arthur that he would make all of the necessary arrangements pertaining to the King's burial, and his impending coronation as Camelot's new King.

After chatting with Gaius and Geoffrey, Arthur retreated to his chambers, holding his beloved's hand, as though it was a lifeline.

* * *

Once inside, he quietly asked her,

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be without you."

Gwen melted. This was her Arthur, not the brave, strong warrior, and Prince Regent, but an Arthur who wasn't afraid to show weakness, and show that he needed her.

"Of course love. There's no place I'd rather be," she softly said. He smiled the way he always did for her, and softly kissed her lips, as he said,

"Thank you Guinevere."

At that, he disappeared behind his changing screen, and changed into a pair soft sleep pants. He went to his closet, searching amongst his clothes until he found a red tunic, which he brought over and shyly handed to her.

"You can change over there, behind the changing screen…if you want," he said blushing.

Immediately after he said those words, he caught the double meaning and turned a deeper shade of red.

"I didn't mean…I meant…" He was cut off by Gwen placing her finger against his lips, and smiling sweetly.

"I know what you mean Arthur, and yes, I do want to…but behind the screen," she playfully said.

* * *

A few minutes later, he was in bed waiting patiently for her to finish change.

He watched expectantly, as he heard her soft foot-falls coming towards him, and his jaw dropped, as he tried unsuccessfully to keep his eyes on her face.

To him, the shirt looked wonderful on her.

It was way too big of course, but she wore it well.

It dropped just above her knees, and the neck being too wide, exposed much of her breasts and the valley between them, as the sleeves hung past her slender fingers.

She had apparently loosened the pins from her hair, and her wild curls tumbled down her back and around her shoulders.

He wordlessly patted the space next to him, and she aptly climbed up to sit beside him.

"I must be crazy Guinevere.

After what nearly happened earlier between the two of us, I have asked you to stay with me, and sleep in that… shirt…and looking the way you do in it.

Oh God! How am I not to touch, when my body is aching for yours?

This has already been a long night, and now I've made it even longer," he honestly said.

Gwen looked at her beloved's handsome face, and said to him,

"I know we almost committed our bodies to each other...and I wanted to.

We have been through so much already, and I've always told myself that if the opportunity arose and the need took over, I wouldn't back out.

I know tradition says we should wait for the wedding night, but I love you Arthur, and we are engaged to be married, we're practically man and wife."

At that, Arthur jumped off the bed, much to Gwen's surprise, and started rummaging through the pockets of the pants he'd had on earlier.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, and returned to her with a triumphant look upon his face.

He resumed his position, and gently took her hand in his, as he told her,

"I got distracted earlier, and I forgot to give you this."

He produced a beautiful gold band, with two flowers entwined and etched intricately on it, and placed it on her finger.

Gwen gasped.

Her eyes flew to his and back to the ring on her finger.

"Oh Arthur, I love it. It's so beautiful and it fits perfectly. Thank you," she sincerely said. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the finger with the ring on it.

"Good. I was a bit worried, but it spoke to me, and reminded me of you, simple yet beautiful. So I got it for you. I'm glad you like it. Don't ask me how I got your finger size, because I gave Merlin that job, and I really don't want to know how he went about getting it. I might have to kill him," he playfully said.

* * *

They settled in for what was left of the night then, with Gwen nestled into Arthur's side, as she comfortably lay with her head on his chest, and his strong arm around her.

After a few minutes of contented silence, Arthur softly spoke to her.

"Guinevere, my father said something to me tonight, just before he started to leave us.

He told me that Merlin was no fool, that he is one of my greatest assets along with you, and I should keep you both close.

As much as I hate to admit it, I have seen the wisdom in Merlin...on many occasions, and he has provided me with some valuable advice...many times before.

I often wonder, how is it that he has never had any sort of training, but yet go on the many quests with me and the knights of Camelot, time and time again, with sometimes only the two of us returning safe or unscathed.

I just can't explain it.

At times…he seems old for his age, and the advice he gives is always sound and sage for someone… so clumsy… and so cheeky."

Gwen listened quietly to Arthur as he spoke of what was on his mind.

She knew that there was something special about their dear friend, but she could never find the courage to speak to him about it, let alone to Arthur. A knowing smile played on her luscious lips as she replied to Arthur.

"I see what you mean love…and you should definitely have a heart to heart with Merlin. Just remember that he is our best friend, and he's very loyal to you. That will tell what you need to say or do, whenever the both of you decide to have that chat.

Try to get some sleep love, you have a big day tomorrow," she kindly said.

Arthur blew out two of the remaining three candles that were on the wooden cabinets beside his bed, and settled back under the covers with his love.

He kissed her forehead, not trusting himself to kiss her lips, and whispered to her,

"Goodnight Guinevere. I love you." She replied softly,

"Goodnight Arthur. I love you so much."

Morning found them snuggled together intimately, still asleep, with Arthur spooned tightly behind Gwen, his hand wound securely around her middle, and his face lost in her mass of wild curls.

* * *

Merlin awoke from a restless night, or rather what remained of it, after his departure from Uther's chambers.

His thoughts immediately went to his friend and master, Arthur, hoping that Gwen had stayed with him, as a source of comfort to him, whilst he mourned his late father.

A new day had dawned, and he began to feel it deep within him. A warm feeling, which started in the area of his heart, and continued to spread throughout his lithe body, signalling the end of an era, and the beginning of something new and wonderful.

* * *

He rose from his small bed, stretched and exited, heading to Arthur's chambers.

On his way, he re-affirmed his commitment to telling Arthur about his gift of magic, and vowed to himself, to tell him as soon as things settle down.

He approached the door cautiously, and knocked lightly on it. On hearing no answer, he tried the handle, and it was locked.

The guard on duty, cautioned him, saying,

"Prince Arthur, I mean King Arthur, had an overnight guest. The Lady Guinevere accompanied him into his chambers last night, and she didn't come out. So proceed with caution. You are a good lad Merlin. I'd hate to have to attend your burial."

Merlin flushed and his jaw dropped. He was actually speechless for a beat.

"Thank you for the warning...um...I should get on," he said, as he turned his back to the guard, and opened the door using magic.

He entered quietly, and stood for a few seconds, to allow his eyes to become accustomed to the darkness of the room. He moved towards Arthur's bed, where the first thing he noticed, was the curtains were still tied to the bed-posts.

He walked silently over, and a smile lit up his handsome features, when saw his future Queen wrapped snugly in the new King's arms, as he soundly slept, spooned behind her.

With that, he made a U-turn and quickly but quietly exited the room, locking it again with magic.

 _'Wow! This is how they will be when they are married. I really have to get used to knocking, because they really love each other...a lot. I think Arthur would murder me if he found out that I was in his room just now,'_ he thought to himself as he waved to the guard, and headed back to his and Gaius' chambers.

* * *

On his way there, he impulsively made a detour, and slipped out to speak to an old friend, whom he hadn't seen for weeks.

He disappeared into the early morning mist, heading for the clearing in the Dark-ling Woods, where he normally met his friend.

As he approached, he began to run, shouting in an unfamiliar tongue, and in an otherworldly voice.

A few minutes later, the wind around him began to pick up, and a loud flapping noise was heard coming from the sky. A black object appeared in his line of sight, and he smiled to himself.

Seconds later, a massive dragon landed before him and bowed its head in respect to him.

"You called young warlock," it said. Merlin rolled his lovely blue eyes, and said,

"Hello Kilgarrah. I wanted to check in with you about our mutual enemy. Is there anything to report? Is she still without magic?" Kilgarrah replied,

"Yes Merlin, the witch is still without magic. She will never be allowed to use magic again.

I have done everything that you have asked of me.

She is on the Isle of the Cursed, learning to live without her magic, along with that cursed witch...The Docraid.

She will never be able to leave unless you command it.

I've made sure that there is plenty of food and water for her and…that…thing, to have, and I keep watch over them. I think she's afraid of me." At that, he laughed loudly, and the only thing Merlin could have done, was to join in the laughter.

After a few minutes, Merlin said to him,

"Thank you Kilgarrah. You have done well…" He paused momentarily.

"I can see that you are burdened young warlock. Speak your mind," the dragon said. Merlin looked up, hesitating for a beat, before saying,

"I think the time has come for me to tell Arthur about my magic. I believe that Gwen already knows…though she hasn't confronted me about it, but I believe the time is upon us." Kilgarrah sat pensively for a few moments as the words of his master sunk in.

"I fear you are right young warlock. You have nothing to be afraid of. Yes there is still more than one possible future, but your destiny hasn't changed. You have been given the task of helping the young Pendragon to unite Albion and bring back magic to the land.

The fate of Camelot was changed the moment that Uther Pendragon saw the witch for what she was, and acted on it, but unless you do your part, by showing Arthur the good that magic can do, I fear that the future will indeed change...for worse.

I should also tell you warlock, the future queen is an important staple in all of this, because she holds the keys to our young King's heart, and she is therefore at the centre of it all. She is the heart of Camelot, and should be treated as such," he stated.

With a dip of his massive head, he rose up into the air, and disappeared from sight.

Merlin walked slowly back to the palace, in a contemplative mood, as he reflect on all that the dragon had said.

* * *

 **This chapter sort of got away from me, but I hope it was good enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My usual thanks to** **those who took the time to review etc. I hope you all have had a wonderful start to your new year, may it continue throughout the rest of 2017 and beyond. Here goes….**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

The day that King Uther was buried, was a sad one for his only son and heir, Arthur.

He had awaken that morning after a comfortable few hours of sleep, with his beloved snuggled deep into his arms. It was the best sleep he'd had in ages, considering his loss.

He'd gone to the room specially designated for the late King's body to lay in repose, where he spent half the morning paying his last respects alone, as was the custom.

He emerged from the room, his eyes red and still full of tears, to find the two people he trusted most, sitting quietly and waiting patiently on him, until he had finished saying his last goodbyes. He softened at the sight. They both looked tired and worried.

"How long have the two of you been out here?" he kindly asked. Merlin turned to look at his other best friend, willing her to answer.

"Shortly after you went in," Gwen replied.

"We didn't want you to feel that you were alone," Merlin supplied.

Arthur melted further. These were two of the most loyal, trustworthy people in all of the five kingdoms, and he felt richer for having the two of them by his side.

"Thank you both. Since all of this has started, I've never felt alone.

I just have to look on my right or my left, and I'll see one of you, if not both.

Your support means everything to me and I look forward to it even more so...now. I can't do this without either of you," He sincerely said.

He held his arm out to Merlin, who took it in a firm clasp, silently sealing their destiny.

Next he turned to the woman he loved, where no words were needed and after looking deeply into her eyes, he lovingly kissed her, followed by a tight embrace.

Merlin had quietly disappeared, allowing the couple a few moments of privacy, as he headed to his master's chambers, to lay out his clothes for his impending coronation.

* * *

Later that day, with loud cheers from commoners and nobles alike, Arthur was installed as Camelot's new King.

He took it in stride, and stood proudly before his people as its protector and its greatest defender as he took the oath, saying as much.

His eyes travelled to the front of the cheering crowd, as they chanted, _'Long lives the King,'_ where they found and held those of his beloved's.

He smiled the way he always did for her, knowing that very soon, he would have not only the honour of making her his wife, but making her his queen, as he happily place the crown on her wise head. _'Soon,'_ he said internally.

* * *

The feast was everything it was supposed to be and more.

There were visiting dignitaries from every kingdom, who had come to usher in a new era, and they each congratulated him, whilst reassuring him of their continued support through their allied ties.

At his side, his future Queen Gwen, sat proudly, although a bit nervous, but also knowing that there is where he wanted her to be.

He had said as much, as they argued in the privacy of her chambers.

She wanted him to take his due, as it was rightfully his, she didn't want to take away from it, and he wanted her beside him, because she belonged there.

"I'm not going to sit and try to enjoy myself with other people, when my heart is elsewhere.

My place is with you, I've told you that before, and your place is with me. I need you Guinevere. I need you there," he'd finished.

She conceded after his short but heartfelt speech and was swiftly pulled into his muscular arms, where he proceeded to kiss her breathless.

They had both decided then and there, to put off announcing their engagement until a more suited time, but he insisted she wore her ring at all times.

Also sitting at the table with him and his future Queen, were Camelot's newest knights.

A few months prior, Arthur had actually knighted four commoners who had willingly put their lives in danger for him and Camelot, and they had become his most trusted knights, along with his second in command, Sir Leon.

There were, Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival and Sir Elyan, who was Gwen's brother.

His trusted man-servant and friend, Merlin, stood proudly behind him, as his secret protector, magically scanning the feast for any unknown threats.

Gaius had taken his leave after welcoming his new King and sharing in a toast to him. He blamed his age for not staying on, and warned Merlin about his ale intake, just before he left the hall, to take a very deserving rest.

* * *

Much later, the feast began to thin out, as the visitors returned to their rooms to rest before leaving for their respective homes the next day.

Most of the nobility, had long since turned in, and the knights were wasted.

The servants, along with Merlin and their future sovereigns were the only ones who appeared to be sober and just before Arthur decided to call it a night, he told the servants help themselves to whatever was there, seeing as they worked hard to ensure that everything was in order.

He took his beloved's hand and just before they exited, he told Merlin,

"You should enjoy yourself too Merlin. You've certainly worked hard on getting everyone on track and seeing that all of my favourite foods were prepared.

I can look after myself tonight and in the morning.

I however expect to see you in the afternoon…sober and alert. I have some things to discuss with you."

At that, he bid a smiling Merlin goodnight and left.

* * *

On the way, ton their rooms, Arthur pulled Gwen into a nearby alcove and proceeded to kiss her.

Immediately she parted her lips and allowed him in.

The kiss was full of passion, and he took his time exploring every corner of her mouth. After a few minutes, he pulled back slightly, and said to her,

"I don't think that I have told you how beautiful you look tonight, but you do.

Your hair looks lovely, your skin…beautiful! And certainly the way that you are dressed. I'm a very lucky man."

Gwen was wearing a purple wide-neck dress, which exposed her beautiful collar bone and chest, stopping at the top of her bust. It was cinched at the waist, long sleeved, with gold embellishments around the neckline, the cuffs of the sleeves and a gold belt which was draped loosely around her tiny waist. Her wild curls were held back from her face with gold combs and was made to hang loosely down her back.

Blushing, she ducked her head and smile.

"Thank you Arthur. You look very handsome," she quietly said. Arthur stood taller. He lifted her chin and sweetly kissed her lips.

"Thank you my love," he said after a few seconds.

They exited the alcove shortly after, and headed in the direction of their separate chambers.

* * *

Next morning, Gwen awoke to the sound of light snoring in her ears.

At first she didn't remember where she was, but looking around the room, she spotted Arthur's hunting trophies on the wall and then it came to her.

Her thoughts drifted to the night before when they left his coronation feast.

After they had arrived at the door to her chambers, she had invited him in. They had sat and talked about their future amongst other things, for a few hours, and he had reluctantly stood to leave, with a dejected look on his handsome face.

She remember kissing him goodnight, and seeing a flash of sadness in his blue eyes.

Cupping his cheek then, she softly asked him if he wanted her to sleep with him, all the while blushing at the double entendre.

His face had lit up the room then, as he barely controlled the loud

"Yes" that escaped his lips.

She smiled to herself as she remembered how excited he was to have her sleeping beside him again.

As her thoughts faded on the night before, she realized that his soft snoring had subsided. She felt herself being drawn even closer to his warm body, and she knew he was awake.

* * *

Arthur awoke to the feel of his betrothed wrapped tightly in his arms for the second time.

He drew her onto his sturdy chest and nosed his way into her mass of curls, to kiss her neck.

"Good morning my love, how did you sleep?" he asked.

Gwen found it hard concentrate after he had kissed her neck so delicately. She gathered her wits and replied,

"Very good. How about you?"

He nosed his way in again, placing a series of kisses onto her warm neck and shoulder, just before he replied,

"Fantastic!" She tried to turn in his arms, but he wouldn't allow her, he just continued raining kisses all over her neck and shoulder.

Breathily she said,

"Arthur…we can't keep…doing this…or," she finished, as her train of thought shifted to the feeling of his erection prodding her soft bum.

"Arthur," she tried again, and he responded with,

"Yes Guinevere."

At the sound of his seductive tone, Gwen lost it. She wiggled her small body so that her bum was rubbing on his hard member, causing him to groan long and low.

He stopped his ministrations for a few seconds and hissed.

"You can't do that Guinevere. I already want you more than anything," he softly said.

Gwen chuckled at their predicament, and when she heard him sigh, she became serious.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I didn't mean to laugh, and especially not at you.

You affect me the same way, and the moment you started kissing my neck and shoulder, that was it for me, I wanted you.

That is what I was trying to tell you.

We can't keep sleeping together like this unless we are married…or unless…you want to…" she was cut off by Arthur asking,

"How soon can we get married?"

She turned then and he allowed her. She looked into his blue eyes to see if there was any jest, but he was serious. As if reading her mind, he said,

"I'm very serious Guinevere. If you say today, I'll make it happen.

I know we almost committed our bodies to each other before, and we said if the need arrived we would never back down, or rather you said that, doesn't matter, because I want you so much it hurts.

But...you deserve the honourable thing, which is to wait until our wedding night, and that is what I want to do. So, tell me, when can we get married?"

* * *

For the next two days, the whole palace was abuzz with wedding plans.

Orders were given and executed without a hitch.

There was nervousness in the air as well as excitement, and the only two people who seemed calm, was the betrothed couple.

Arthur went about his day to day business as usual. He led training, went to council meetings, and even held court, where he listened to the concerns of the people, imparting whatever judgement was required.

Gwen also went about her business as usual.

She had taken on the very important task of keeping records of the palace stores and allotting whatever wasn't needed to the most vulnerable in the Kingdom.

This was something very dear to her, seeing as she was born a commoner.

She knew exactly who were in need of basic items or food, and she had personally asked Arthur to be the one to deal with it, so that there was a measure of fairness when it came to distributing the items.

Her days were sometimes very long, especially those days where she travelled from house to house, assuring the people that their needs would be taken care of and that they were not forgotten.

She had her own band of knights, Arthur's most trusted, who often traversed with her, but sometimes her best friend Merlin, would accompany her.

All in all, it gave her a sense of satisfaction and it made Arthur very proud of her.

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived and everyone was on high alert.

For every person who was in attendance, knights, nobles, commoners-inclusive of the servants, even courtiers, this is the day they have been waiting for.

The Throne Room was almost un-recognizable. There were beautiful flowers and ribbons mostly of red and purple everywhere.

Arthur was already there, standing and looking very relaxed, with his man-servant next to him, fussing like a mother-hen. He was there for all of fifteen minutes, with his eyes flicking casually, but expectantly to the doors of the Throne Room, hoping to get the first glimpse of his wife to be.

A few minutes before the doors open, Merlin softly whispered,

"Not long now Sire," and Arthur responded by slightly nodding his head in the affirmative.

* * *

Gwen walked the distance from her dressing room to the Throne Room on the arm of her brother, Sir Elyan.

As they walked, they chatted quietly and comfortably to each other. Sir Elyan was saying,

"Our Father would be so proud of you Gwen. I know I am.

Sometimes I can't believe it myself. My sister, the daughter of a blacksmith, is going to marry the King of Camelot and be its next Queen."

Gwen chuckled at her brother and replied,

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose it sounds rather far-fetched and unusual, but Arthur and I, although from different worlds, fell in love long before he was King. Our love knew no barriers then and certainly not now. Only the nobility and the late King saw those barriers, or rather, they were responsible for those barriers. Since Arthur became King, they have become non-existent, because he changed the law." They reached the doors and Elyan asked,

"Are you ready?" She replied,

"Have been for a while."

* * *

As the doors open, all eyes turned to look at the future Queen of Camelot.

Merlin had long since returned to his place at the front of the crowd, along with Arthur's most trusted knights and Gaius.

As Gwen made her way to the front where Arthur was standing and waiting patiently, his eyes never left her.

He was in complete awe of his beautiful bride. She looked breathtaking in her white and gold gown, with its long flowing sleeves, close fitting top, flared and flowing bottom, with a long gold sash around her tiny waist and crossed at the back, as it flowed to the ground.

Her beautiful mocha curls were parted and half of it was piled on top of her head, whilst the other half, was left to hang loosely down her back. Lovely white flowers, with a single red rose, as a tribute to Arthur were beautifully woven into her hair, highlighting her sweet face. She was wearing a gold chain and earring set, gifted to her by Arthur, which had previously belonged to his mother Ygraine, the late Queen of Camelot.

* * *

Finally, Gwen and Elyan reached the young King and with a warm squeeze followed by a kiss, he handed his sister over to him, and took his place beside his fellow knights at the front.

The moment that Arthur took Gwen's small hands in his, he was lost, and from the looks of it, she was lost too.

They stood facing each other, holding hands and looking deeply into each others eyes, in a world of their own, as they barely remember to say the right words and follow Geoffrey's instructions.

The ceremony ended and laughter, mostly from Merlin and Gwaine, brought the happy couple back to reality, where they realised that Geoffrey was waiting patiently on them to carry out his final instruction. He calmly repeated,

"You may kiss your bride," and blushing, Arthur leaned in and claimed Gwen's lips.

They broke the kiss quickly, for propriety sake and to thunderous applause, they made their way up the aisle and exited the room.

* * *

The wedding feast was a bountiful affair.

Food and wine were plentiful, and the conversations were both congratulatory and enlightening.

The happy couple took in everything as they chatted with anyone and everyone.

As the night wore on and fewer people approached them, they seem to retreat back into their own world, as they sit and stare lovingly at each other, or sometimes share small kisses and sensual touches.

* * *

The nobility were the first to depart, heading to their respective rooms or homes.

The knights, the ones who were not yet fully drunk, like Gwaine, became rowdy ad boisterous as the drinks continued to flow freely among them.

As usual, Gaius had long since retired, opting for a rest and leaving Merlin once again, with a warning about his ale intake.

Merlin spies his master and Gwen smiling at each other, and quietly exited the room, heading for their new shared chambers.

He entered just as quietly and uttered a couple of strange words, _'fore bearnum,'_ and the fire lit magically.

He was so into carrying out his last chores for the night that he doesn't see the shocked faces of his sovereigns, as they bear witness to him using magic.

Expertly, he turned the covers back, blushing all the while, as thoughts of what his master and his new wife will be doing very soon on the bed, crossed his mind.

As he turned to leave, he was greeted with the sight of Arthur and Gwen holding hands with blank expressions on their faces.

* * *

 **I know, another cliff-hanger type ending, but the next chapter will start off where this one ended. Also, I'm not quite sure that I have the correct spelling for the magic words. As usual, I hope this was good enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank you wonderful people out there for sticking with me on this and my other stories. Thank you for your kind words and for essentially reaching out to me, a stranger. It shows me that there are some really good people in this big world. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

After Arthur and Gwen's wedding ceremony, the happy couple had one thing on their minds, being alone.

They threw away all of the traditional trappings when it came to the wedding night, by dismissing the team of hand-maidens who had graciously come to prepare Gwen for her new husband.

They had long decided between the two of them, that they would attend to themselves and after the slight awkwardness of explaining to the maids what their intentions were, they headed to their new shared chambers.

On the way, Arthur pulled his new wife into a nearby alcove and hungrily kissed her. He felt her shiver at his onslaught and a soft moan escaped her lips as his insistent tongue searched hers out.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and stared intently into each others flushed faces.

Placing a soft kiss on her swollen lips, he gently tugged her in the direction of their chambers, desire written all over his handsome face.

They reached the door quickly and just before they entered, he placed another scorching kiss on her luscious lips, as a promise of what was to come. They quietly entered and halted in the doorway, their mouths hanging open.

They never thought that on their wedding night of all nights, they would discover their best friend's deepest secret. Yet, here he was, right in front of them using magic, the very thing that was outlawed in Camelot for over twenty years and punishable by death.

* * *

The feeling of being watched caused Merlin to stop what he was doing and turn around. He saw his two friends, two people he loved dearly and would do anything for and froze.

Out of all the ways that he had imagined telling them, this certainly was not one of them.

Like a deer trapped in headlights, his blue eyes darted from one to the other, finally locking with those of a similar shade to his, belonging to his King.

He started to speak, but no words came, until he finally stuttered out,

"I…It's not…I only…I'm sorry."

He dropped his eyes to the floor just as tears began to make their way slowly down his cheeks.

* * *

Silence permeated the Royal Chambers, no one knowing exactly what to say or do.

After a few minutes, Merlin dared to lift his eyes to his King and future Queen, not really knowing what to expect.

He saw hurt and anger in Arthur's handsome face, whilst his future Queen's lovely face showed compassion and scant surprise.

His eyes found his King's again and silently pleaded with him to see him as the same person, the same bumbling, useless but loyal manservant and friend that he has been for several years.

* * *

Gwen was torn.

Although she knew there was something special about her dear friend, she couldn't believe what she had seen.

All of her young life, she was told that magic was evil. It was in part the reason why her father was wrongfully executed by the late King Uther.

She looked at her new husband and gently squeezed his hand in a placating manner. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she was completely thrown when he chuckled softly to himself. She looked at Merlin and saw the same confusion masking his features.

* * *

Arthur was trying desperately to keep his emotions in check.

He was in limbo.

He wanted to strangle Merlin, for more than one reason, but he also knew he might regret doing it.

The longer he stood and watched his friend, the more everything made sense.

The adventures they'd had over time swarmed his thoughts, especially the really dangerous ones. The ones where he should have died and he saw Merlin for what he was. This miserable excuse for a servant was the sole reason for him returning time and time again, and mostly unscathed.

His anger receded as he took in his friend's demeanor, his posture, his tears and the absolute fear etched on his face, although he held such great power.

Like a voice from the past, his father's words came rushing back to him. He now knew what he meant when he'd said that Merlin was no fool and he was one of his greatest assets.

A wave of hurt washed over him then. It was hard for him to understand why Merlin kept him in the dark about his magic.

He thought that they had long moved past Sire and servant and that they were friends.

He knew Merlin was loyal, there was no doubt about it, but he always felt that they could speak to each other about anything.

At that thought, he suddenly heard a voice of reason this time, sounding much like Gwen's, telling him, that it couldn't have been easy for Merlin to keep something so important from him, knowing that it could have cost him his life.

Anger resurfaced then, but only mildly, as Arthur looked at his confused manservant.

He found himself chuckling and he calmly said,

"Leave it to you Mer-lin to ruin the most important night of my life. No one else in the entire five kingdoms would dare do it, only you. How would you feel if I had…God forbid…because no woman in their right senses would marry you…ruin your wedding night, huh?"

A wide grin broke out over Merlin's features and Gwen had to place her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"I didn't mean to Sire. I meant to tell you everything…soon, but now you know.

So, am I to expect that you are okay with me, I mean…knowing that I have magic? I'm still the same person and I've never used my magic to hurt anyone, unless they were trying to hurt you…or Gwen…or Camelot," Merlin quietly said.

* * *

Arthur glanced at his beautiful bride and saw unshed tears in her lovely brown eyes.

Immediately, his compassionate side took over and he said,

"I believe you Merlin, and you'll have lots of explaining to do, just...not now.

I'm still not sure how okay I am with it…I'll have to get use to it…gradually and to you having so much…power, but… for what it's worth, I know you're still the same person you've always been.

Thank you for what you've done for me, for Guinevere and for Camelot and for what you've yet to do."

With that, he walked towards his best friend and clasped his hand in a firm shake.

Seeing Arthur handling the situation like he did, propelled Gwen to launch herself at her best friend and embrace him tightly. Instinctively, Merlin dropped Arthur's hand and held onto her just as tightly.

Hearing Arthur grumble, they broke apart and ignoring the scowl on his face, Merlin softly kissed Gwen on her head. At that, Arthur snatched his wife to his side and said to his manservant,

"This is still my wedding night Mer-lin and I want to spend time with my wife. Get out!" Grinning, Merlin lifted his hands in defense and said,

"Of course Sire," and as he walked towards the door, he cheekily said,

"Don't be too eager now Sire, just take your…" A silver goblet smacked into the door beside his head and his master angrily shouted,

"Shut up Merlin." With that, Merlin slammed the door shut and the sound of the bolt sliding into place echoed loudly in the room.

The couple looked at each other and Arthur said,

"Did he just…cheeky bastard." At that they both looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Merlin walked back out to the hall with a spring in his step.

He felt extremely happy.

He looked around the room to see the knights and everyone enjoying the wedding festivities, especially Sir Gwaine, who at the moment was in the centre of a group of maids, gyrating his fit body, much to their delight.

Merlin shook his head and smiled as he made his way over to some of the other knights who were watching the actions of their fellow knight with something akin to reverence. He helped himself to a cup of wine and sat pondering the events of the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Royal Chambers, the happy couple were indulging themselves in some passionate kissing.

Arthur had already divested Gwen of her wedding gown and she was left with only her shift on.

The clips that had held her hair up were scattered all over the floor and he was clad only in his breeches.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and stared at each other.

He gently took her hand and led her to the bed, where he paused for a few seconds before looking deeply into her eyes and saying,

"Before we commit our bodies to each other, I want to say something to you. I love you Guinevere, so much I can't even explain it.

We've been through so much together and it makes me happy that this day has finally arrived.

Thank you for being there for me, for sticking with me all of these years and for agreeing to be my wife. My life would be empty without you…I can't imagine living in a world and being King without you by my side.

From now on, I get to wake up each day and see your beautiful face, kiss your sweet lips and do it all again before I go to sleep at night." At that, he leaned in and softly kissed her.

* * *

Gwen was floored.

Arthur's words warmed her from the inside out and comforted her like a big comfy blanket.

She closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay as she felt his lips touch hers lightly.

In that moment, she felt more loved than she'd ever had before. A fire lit within her then and she threw her arms around his neck kissing him without abandon.

Immediately Arthur reacted.

In one swift move, he lifted her off the ground, her legs instinctively going around his hips, as he reached for her shoes, carelessly tossing them and hungrily kissing her.

Gently, he backed her onto the bed and hovered over her kissing her deeply. He poured everything he felt for her into that kiss and marveled at the way her soft body responded to him.

He felt himself harden and it fueled his passion for her. He grabbed the shift and started pulling it from her small frame, causing her to gently break the kiss, to help him remove it.

He rolled to the side and stood up pulling her with him.

Within seconds the shift glided noiselessly down her body and pooled at her feet.

* * *

Gwen looked up to see her new husband rooted to the spot, staring at her.

She silently moved towards him, where she reached for his belt and unbuckled it.

The sound of the tape on his breeches pulled him from his awestruck trance and he inhaled sharply at the feeling her hands on the inside of his pants, pushing it down his long legs.

Just as his pants hit the floor, he tossed his boots and socks, stepped out of it and held her to him, kissing her thoroughly.

His kisses moved from her lips to her neck, causing her to throw her head back to allow him better access.

"Oh Arthur," she cried as she surrendered fully to his demands. After a while, he pulled back slightly, staring into her eyes as he carefully lifted her and placed her on the bed.

Immediately, he was beside her, hands roving all over her soft body.

"You are incredibly beautiful Guinevere…perfect," he quietly said.

Gwen smiled shyly, holding his gaze, as her slender hand moved to his broad chest and started playing with the soft hair there.

Her eyes dropped to where her hand was currently and feeling bold, she ran her fingers down his torso, where she tentatively touched his erect member softly.

Her eyes strayed to his again, when she heard his sharp intake of air.

"You are quite beautiful too Arthur," she softly said. Smiling, he reached for her, bringing her closer, his hand entwined in her dark curls and brought her lips to his.

* * *

They kissed slowly and deeply drawing sounds from each other and eventually the kiss grew hot and heavy.

Arthur took the lead then, moving away from her succulent lips, to her graceful neck, all the way down to her pert breasts.

He closed his mouth over a stiff nipple and a loud moan escaped her lips. She found herself holding onto his golden head, keeping it in place as he worshiped her breasts.

"Oh…oh Arthur," she moaned, further inflaming her husband and he gently moved over her small body. He lifted his head momentarily to look into her lidded eyes.

"I've wanted you for so long Guinevere and I can't wait any longer. I need you," he quietly said. Gwen looked into his darkened eyes, nodding slightly, as she reached for him.

"I need you too my King," she whispered. He settled himself between her legs, placing his shaft at her entrance and he tenderly asked,

"Are you ready my love?" Gwen nodded her head yes and he carefully dropped his hips.

"I'm sorry for the pain, but I'll be gentle," he softly said. At that, he slowly pushed forward, looking deeply into her eyes, searching them, as he made contact with the barrier. He stilled for a beat, giving her a chance to adjust and prepare for the final push that will break through her maiden-head.

* * *

Gwen kept her eyes locked on to her husband's, noticing a bit of fear in them. She stroked his cheek and sweetly said,

"It's okay Arthur, I'll be fine love."

At that, he made the final push, breaking through and felt her nails bit into his back. He gently kissed her, feeling hurt, as silent tears leaked from her eyes.

"I won't move until you tell me to, my love," he lovingly said.

He kissed her eyes softly, whilst whispering how sorry he was, letting her know, that he was sharing in her pain too. His kisses moved to her cheeks, her jaw and down to her neck, where he seemingly enjoyed nibbling the soft skin there.

After a while, the pain began to lessen and Gwen decidedly lifted his head and brought his lips to hers. Soft pecks turned into savage kisses, with both sets of hands roaming each others body.

One of Arthur's large hands was currently on her hip, whilst he leaned on the other to support his weight. Gwen's small hands held him around his back and neck, anchoring him to her.

He broke the kiss and placed his forehead to hers, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her. Softly he asked,

"Okay?" and she nodded her head yes.

With that he slowly withdrew and returned again, maintaining a slow pace, not wanting to cause any more discomfort. After a while, he felt her body relax and his languid thrusts sped up, bringing forth soft purring noises from her.

* * *

Gwen was lost. The sharp pain had subsided and all that was left was a dull ache.

Pleasure began to course through her petite body and the feeling of her husband deep inside of her almost pushed her over the edge. She felt something building inside of her, a thirst which needed quenching and all thoughts of propriety vanished.

She felt brazen, as if she could do anything, so she lifted her legs grasping his hips with them and he drove deeper into her. She lifted her hooded eyes, finding his closed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and the most blissful look on his handsome face.

Lifting up slightly on her elbows, she sweetly kissed his neck, prompting him to open his blue eyes to look at her.

"Alright my love?" he asked in a strained voice and smiling, she answered,

"Yes Arthur." At that, she leaned back onto the pillows and brought her legs even higher. A low groan escaped her husband's lips, followed by a,

"God Guinevere!"

* * *

Arthur fought to control himself. As much as he wanted to stay sheathed in his wife's body forever, he knew it couldn't be.

He felt himself go deeper within her when she lifted her legs and at that moment, he wanted to pound her mindlessly into the bed. He tried to focus on anything but the two of them; even allowing his thoughts to drift to what was revealed to them earlier in the night, but his hips had a different agenda.

He placed his hands on either side of her head, dropping his upper body in the process, to clamp his lips onto hers. He felt her back arch beneath him and the inner walls of her soaked woman-hood clench, drawing him in and he knew she was close.

Tongues dueled until he surrendered and allowed her to pull his firmly in to her mouth, where she suckled it greedily.

His thrusts grew faster, harder and deeper, causing her to tear her mouth from his and thrash her head wildly. He felt her grab onto his bum, her nails biting into the firm muscles there and it spurred him on, driving faster into her.

"Oh…God…Oh yes…Oh Arthur," she screamed, as a powerful sensation hit her, causing her to buck wildly under his hard thrusts.

* * *

Arthur wordlessly gathered her into his arms, as she rode out her first orgasm, knowing he too wouldn't last much longer.

He placed sweet kisses all over her face, concentrating on her freckles and all over her neck, as he drove deeply into her. A few powerful thrusts later, he called out,

"Oh…oh…Guinevere!" and slammed into her one final time, spilling his seed into the depths of her saturated body.

He collapsed on top of her, head spinning and thoroughly spent, but extremely happy. For a few short moments he laid there, gathering his strength, as he listened to her heart-beat slow down and even out.

Finally, he rolled off of her and brought her into his arms. He kissed her forehead lovingly and asked,

"Are you okay my love?"

* * *

Gwen was more than okay. She felt fantastic.

The soreness in her lower region wasn't enough to take away from what she was feeling.

She knew Arthur was a kind, patient man, especially with her, but the man she'd just shared herself with, exceeded all of that and more.

He really loved her, not that she ever doubted it, but his actions spoke it, it spoke volumes to her and she knew within her heart, that this beautiful, flawed man was her soul-mate.

"I'm fine Arthur," she softly said. He continued.

"Did I hurt you…you know…other than when I first…um…joined with you…down there," he asked shyly.

Blushing, Gwen lifted up to see his face beet red, with concern written all over it. She melted and sweetly kissed his lips.

"No love, you didn't hurt me, at least no more than what was expected. I must admit that I do feel a bit sore…down there, but at the time when we were…um…I really enjoyed what you were doing. Did you…did I…please you?" she finished shyly.

She buried her head into his chest then, feeling her lovely face heat up even more. Arthur instinctively squeezed her tighter, kissing her hair softly as he did so.

"Look at me love," he quietly commanded and she kept her face buried in his chest, nodding in the negative. He began to stroke her back tenderly, all the way down to her bum, feeling her body shiver. Smiling to himself, he softly called in a teasing tone,

"Gui-ne-vere," and she slowly lifted her face to his.

"To answer your question, you exceeded all of my expectations. There was never any doubt. It was…magical. I wish I could have stayed joined to you forever, but it was sweet of you to ask. Now it's my turn to ask of you. Did I live up to all of my Lady's expectations?"

Ducking her head once again, she replied into his chest.

"More than anything. I didn't know what to expect really, but judging by the way I felt...how you felt...inside of me...I knew we were doing something right. Your…um…man…hood…was the first I've ever seen…it was very…beautiful."

She felt mortified for voicing her thoughts about her husband's private part. She was sure Arthur would think her a loose woman, lacking propriety. She groaned inwardly and lifted her head to take in his expression. She was met by an amused looking Arthur, who eventually gave up and laughed loudly.

"Oh God Guinevere if you could only see yourself. You my Lady…are so…funny and so…cute. I've never heard someone describe that part of a man as…beautiful. You always surprise me," he kindly said.

* * *

Gwen swatted his arm playfully, eliciting another laugh. She angled her head then and teasingly asked,

"And just how many conversations have you been in that involves describing a man's…um…you know?" Holding her gaze, he held her securely to him and said,

"None. I've only ever overheard my knights chatting about those things…and…before tonight, I've never been with anyone. You are my first and hopefully my last." Seeing the surprise look on her face, he flipped them, so that he was lying on top of her.

"It may come as a surprise to you Guinevere, but I've only ever been interested in my training and becoming a good knight. I won't lie to you, I've had plenty of offers…all frivolous and lacking substance, you know, women only looking for status and to say they had a roll in the hay with the Crown Prince of Camelot.

However, the minute I began taking notice of you…you were the only woman I wanted…the only woman I wished to share everything with. I love you my Guinevere," he sincerely said, and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, Arthur found himself becoming aroused again, but being the thoughtful man he is, he rolled off of his sweet wife and tucked her into his side.

* * *

Gwen allowed his words to sink in and take root, thinking of how good it felt to have been her husband's first lover.

She knew all too well how the castle's maids ogled him, because of his obvious good looks and the power that he wielded. Many of them wanted to become his mistress and had no shame in voicing it, out of his ear-shot of course.

She never took into consideration that he hadn't slaked his lust with any of them, especially when he was much younger and much more arrogant. She cleared her throat softly and said to him,

"I feel honoured Arthur, to have shared such a special moment with you. I'm quite sure that…not every bride gets the opportunity to be her husband's first and it makes me feel…special, privileged even. I love you my King, always." Arthur gave her a gentle squeeze and said,

"I feel the same way love. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is not that far off and there is lot's to be done. I love you." Nodding her head, she kissed the side of his chest and quietly said,

"I agree. Goodnight my love," and he sleepily replied,

"Goodnight my Queen."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Cursed, the Great Dragon was watching the once powerful High Priestess Morganna carefully.

Of late, he'd seen a drastic change in her persona. She had started to mellow out and her thoughts were becoming pure again.

Daily, he would peer into her head, trying to see what she was up to and he saw that she was feeling remorseful as time went on. He saw loneliness punctuated with longing for a chance to redeem herself, to find companionship…she was becoming human again.

He saw a shift in his master's destiny with the Once and Future King and it prompted him to go to him. He rose in the air, his destination the meeting place for him and his master Merlin, the last Dragon-lord and as he flew, he called out to him, signaling him to come. "Merlin! Merlin!"

* * *

 **This may seem like a strange place to end, but I didn't want to cut it any sooner. Also, I didn't want to take away from A/G's wedding night by having a huge fight between Arthur and Merlin. I thought they both deserved better and Merlin deserves some appreciation. I hope it was good enough**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, like some of my other stories this hasn't been updated for a while. Here is my attempt at moving it forward to complete it. Thank you for sticking with me on this and my other stories.**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Merlin was just settling down to a well deserved rest, when he heard the Great Dragon calling him.

He threw off his covers, grumbling as he did so, and slipped out the door.

He could still hear music and noise from the wedding festivities that had taken place earlier, indicating that there will be hung-over knights and maids the next day.

He made his way through the courtyard, heading towards a particular clearing in the woods.

Dawn was approaching and he silently hoped that his King and future Queen would stay secluded in their chambers for at least another day or two.

He needed a break and he needed to clear his head, for that all important talk he is destined to have with his King.

* * *

As he neared the clearing, a great flapping noise was heard coming from the sky.

He made it just in time to see the Great Dragon land gracefully and reverently bow its head.

Merlin drew closer, magic crackling all around, and tiredly asked,

"You called?" The Great Dragon lifted its huge head and snarkily replied,

"Of course young warlock! You don't always get to do the calling."

Merlin was sure the dragon was mocking him.

He looked blankly at the smug creature and silently wished he could wipe that look from its face.

The dragon went on,

"Ah...young warlock, you do know that I'm capable of reading your mind, don't you?"

He continued as Merlin's face and ears heated up.

"There is and will always be a reason for me calling you.

This time it has to do with the former witch, the Lady Morganna. I have seen a change in her, and it is for the better.

She has become human again...and is full of remorse for all the wrong that she has done. This, my young warlock, has caused a great shift in your destiny, and the future of Camelot.

It has also changed the future of our young King and his bride.

There is still more than one future, but it all depends on you."

* * *

Merlin looked up at his old friend in surprise. "Me? How...?" he asked.

The dragon looked at his clueless master, he was going to enjoy telling him what he had to say next. He inhaled and exhaled dramatically and said,

"Well...young warlock...your destiny and our young sovereigns' are now intertwined with that of the former witch.

I have seen the four of you, living happily...together, with three of you being Camelot's greatest protectors.

I have seen magic restored, Arthur's heirs and a peaceful Camelot. This, young warlock is now possible...and this is where it depends on you.

I have seen you and the Lady Morganna living together as husband and wife, procreating and you holding all the power...magical of course, in that marriage."

At that he laughed hysterically.

* * *

Merlin was speechless.

This is the first time that he couldn't think of anything to say. He tried to draw on his magic for strength, but at this present moment, he couldn't even muster a fireball.

The only thing reverberating in his head, were the words, 'husband and wife' and 'procreating'.

He watched as the Great Dragon rolled from side to side on the ground laughing uncontrollably and felt his knees give out. He landed on his bum, and sat with his head in his hands.

After a while, the Great Dragon composed itself and looked at his master.

"I'm sorry young warlock, but if only you could see your reaction, especially when I mentioned the word procreating, you would understand why I had to...laugh."

He moved closer to Merlin, who was still sitting with his head in his hands.

"Merlin, you are the last Dragonlord, you are my master, and you, young warlock are destined to be the greatest sorcerer in the whole of Albion...you can do this.

Now rise from the ground and take your place...at the helm of Camelot, beside your King, and bring about that time we all look forward to.

You are the only one who can decide when the time is right to release Lady Morganna, however, I must caution you.

You have to convince Arthur and Guinevere, the people of Camelot and of course yourself, that she is reformed and is not the witch they knew and hated.

If you can convince the future Queen, then convincing the young Pendragon will be easy. Her happiness is paramount for him and she holds special power over him.

You will also need to speak to Lady Morganna and you alone will decide when to restore her magical powers.

I have seen it Merlin, we are on the cusp of the Golden Age, the time of Albion. Arise young warlock, you have much to think about."

At that, the Great Dragon rose into the air and disappeared.

Merlin lifted his head then, just as the dragon's voice sounded in his head,

"What a way for the young King to find out that his bumbling manservant has magic...really Merlin, on his wedding night? Ha ha ha!"

Merlin's chiseled features turned bright red. He looked up at the empty sky and shook his fist saying, "One of these days Kilgarrah! One of these days..."

* * *

Meanwhile...inside the Royal Chambers, the King and his wife were lying wide awake.

After the night that they'd had, they both laid snuggled together, tired, but extremely happy.

Placing a soft kiss on his wife's lips, Arthur asked, "Are you alright my love?"

Gwen, touched at his concern as usual, replied, "I'm fine my king. Sore, but fine. How are you feeling?"

Arthur couldn't and wouldn't be able explain how he was feeling if his life depended on it.

He simply said, "Like the luckiest man in all the Five Kingdoms."

He leaned in again and captured her lips in a tender kiss, and his already charged body reacted further. He pulled back, not wanting to rush her back into making love and asked,

"Are you hungry my love?" She nodded yes.

Arthur allowed himself another kiss, just before he rose, reached for his discarded breeches and put them on.

* * *

Gwen's eyes roved his naked body, blushing at the way his bum and semi-hardened member moved as he put his pants on.

Her eyes traveled to his broad back, and she found herself getting aroused at the way his muscles contracted and released at every movement he made.

He turned then, catching her ogling him, and he smiled. It felt good to see her appreciating how his body looked.

He knew he wasn't stick thin like Merlin, but he was glad she liked what she saw.

"I'll be back in a minute my love."

He moved off then, to his dinner table which was laden with the finest food, fruits and wine. He took a plate and as he began to fill it, his thoughts drifted to Merlin.

"That...fool. I could wring his neck for not telling me...but...he's the most loyal fool there is. Magical...Merlin...God help us all," he said to himself.

He chuckled softly as he loaded the plate and made his way back to the bed. On reaching it, he placed the plate beside his wife and sat so it was between them.

They sat quietly, Gwen eating and Arthur lost in his thoughts.

"You're thinking about Merlin and his abilities...is that right?"

Her voice brought him out of his mind. She was right.

"You know me so well Guinevere. I am thinking about Merlin. I can't believe that fool has magic...and is still the same idiot he's always been.

You know Guinevere, idiot or not, I strongly believe that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. There are so many times that I know I shouldn't have returned, but I did, and always with Merlin beside me.

I always thought that he was a loyal fearless fool, but...now that I know what he is capable of doing, I know he is without a doubt, responsible for me returning time and time again.

There are so many things I need to know, so many questions to ask and only he can answer them. What do I do Guinevere?"

* * *

Gwen listened intently allowing Arthur's words to penetrate her mind.

She always thought that there was something special about Merlin, but she dared not speak of her friend having magical capabilities.

She looked at her troubled husband.

"I can't tell you what you should do Arthur, you are the King...but I will tell you what I would do, if I were in your position.

I would take into consideration that my friend, who has been to hell and back with me, has always had my best interest at heart.

I would recognize that my friend, having great power, chooses to use it for good and not for the evil it is known for.

I would then realize that my friend is Camelot's greatest asset in the form of its greatest weapon and then...I would thank him.

The very last thing I would do, is to have a lengthy conversation about all my concerns and the best way to move forward.

Merlin is still the same Merlin. If you tell him to muck out the stables he will do it, he might grumble, but he will do it. That's who he is Arthur...our friend."

Arthur moved the plate and warmly embraced his wife. He held onto her as he allowed her wise counsel to sink in.

He laid the two of them back and pulled her into his strong arms.

"That's what I love about you Guinevere. You are not only beautiful, you are wise beyond your years. Camelot will be the richer for having such a wise Queen.

As always, I will take your words to heart and do right by Merlin.

Now, how about a warm relaxing bath for the two of us? We're still in our honeymoon phase and I still have so much that I want to do to you," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

Gwen blushed at his implications as she allowed him to kiss her the way he wanted to.

* * *

On the Isle of the Cursed, the Great Dragon had just landed very close to Morganna.

He watched as she fed a bird some of her food. She was smiling.

When the bird flew away, she was sad for a moment.

He read her mind, and saw her thoughts drifting to those she once loved in Camelot. He saw how pure her thoughts towards them were and a deep longing in her heart to be with them again.

He saw great remorse at her actions and her wish to never use magic again.

As he came out of her head, he saw tears running down her cheeks, and the evil mask she once wore, disappeared, leaving in its place, her beautiful flawless face.

In that moment, the Great Dragon felt the need to reach out to her.

"Lady Morganna, welcome back!"

Morganna turned in shock. It's been a while since anyone has called her that.

She looked at the dragon and saw compassion on its huge face and it warmed her heart.

She didn't know what to say at first. She smiled genuinely and ducked her head shyly and said,

"Thank you...dragon."

The dragon smiled internally. He was beginning to like this new Morganna. He flew off to a corner, leaving her to her thoughts.

He sat watching her as she happily threw food into the air, hoping to entice another bird or two.

He almost laughed out loud, when he thought back to the look on Merlin's face, at the mention of him and Morganna married and having children.

"Oh Merlin, I am getting old, but I really hope to be around when that happens," he said to himself.

* * *

Merlin couldn't sleep.

He went back to his bed, but the only thing he could do, was to toss and turn.

He kept hearing the same words over and over again and it still didn't make any sense to him.

How can that future be possible? How will he be able to talk to her...let alone be with her...intimately.

He gulped at the thought and sat straight up in the bed.

"First, Arthur and Gwen finding out I have magic and now this," he said to himself.

By this time, the sun was up and the citizens of Camelot were going about their daily business.

He heard movement outside his room, a clear indication that Gaius was up and about. He rose from his bed and exited his door to face the day.

* * *

 **Kind of short after not updating for a long time, but I'm just getting back into these stories, so bear with me. I hope this was good enough**.


End file.
